Science
General Info Science is one of the three types of crafting, along with Mysticism and Arms. It can strongly buff Intelligence, Endurance, and Dexterity. It can buff every stat, but isn't as good at Presence as Mysticism nor as good at Constitution as Arms. * When you collect Science crafting material, you gain a health regeneration buff that lasts for 5 or so minutes (also goes on all friendly players in a 50' sphere around you. Recomendations It is considered 'best' for: *Sorcery *Ice *Archery *Munitions *Gadgeteering *Power Armor Specializations *Inventions - Super science creations that enhance their users *Exposures - Exposure to cosmic rays, ant bites, the forces of nature and other events *Mutations - Genetic changes that unlock superhuman abilities Crafted Invention Stats with Skill Req *0 Trans-dermal Patcher Schematic Level 3 Primary Utility 14 Int, 4.2 Defenses *10 Thermal Masking Suit Level 4 Primary Defense 7 Con, 7 Presence, 4 Int, 5.2 Defenses *20 4 slot bag *30 Blunderbuss Level 5 Primary Offense 10 Recovery, 7 Dex, 2 Strength, Cone Knockback power replace *30 Adrenaline Drug L5 Primary Offense 18 Dex, 5.3 Defenses *40 Spectral's Unbreakable Spork Schematic Level 6 Primary Utility, 18 Int, 5.4 Defenses *40 HOT Bots L5, 1 charge device, heal selve 514 health over 15 seconds, 2 minute recharge base time *50 Image Location Displacer, L8 Primary Defense 18 Constitution, 13 Presence, 4 Int, 5.6 Defenses *60 6 Slot Bag *75 Handheld Molecule Destabilizer L10 Primary Offense 13 Dex, 3 Recovery, 5.8 Defenses *75 Temporary Forcefield (consumable) *75 Level 10 Power Replacers: *etc Level 10 Power Replacers Components Crafting Components Science= | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} |} Crafted Travel Power Components Science= | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| | align="left" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} |} * Note: The low rarity crafted travel components of each tier and group can only be purchased, the common rarity drop from the appropriate level critters, the uncommon, rare and unique rarity components do not drop at all and must be crafted. Low Components (White) Common Components (Yellow) Uncommon Components (Green) Rare Components (Blue) Travel Power Components Tier One Components Tier Two Components Tier Three Components Notes *The names will change from Science field to science field but the stats and levels will remain the same. *Bags won't give skill ups and you can't research them (only tested on 4 slot bag) *Dropped items will generally give enough components to make 3 or 4 new items of a similar level *crafting the lowest level Invention and then researching what you just made will give you at least 5 points of skill improve each time and you'll usually get most of your components back (at least up to skill 100). Category:Crafting